Not Your Average Fairy Tale
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: The dread dragon Ulrich is on the hunt for a princess, and kidnaps Yumi! That's just fine with her though, because she'd rather not go back to the castle anyway. The fact that she's not actually a princess might be an issue though...
1. In which Yumi sneaks out and is captured

Welcome one and all to my newest fanfiction! This is going to be shorter, I only have five chapter planned out, none of which are going to be particularly long or anything. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko, and this was inspired in part by the Enchanted Forest Chronicles written by one of my favorite authors, Patricia C. Wrede (but it's not a carbon copy, I'm actually quite pleased with myself for this rather unique plot.)

_Dedication- This story is for all of my readers, reviewers, and everyone in-between. Without your support, encouragement, patience, and constant influx of ideas I would not still be writing. I wish I could put down all of your usernames, but you know who you are. Also, this is for Critic, because he or she is the one who suggested the title for this._

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale By Ransomed Heart**

**_Chapter One: In which Yumi sneaks out and is captured by a dragon_**

Yumi glanced quickly around the corner, ears alert for any telltale noise that might indicate someone approaching. Absolute silence. Yumi smiled, it was all too perfect.

Today was the yearly festival in the village to celebrate the coming of spring. In lieu of that, all of the servants except for the necessary castle staff had been given the day off. "Stupid spoiled brat princess," Yumi muttered under her breath. "She doesn't need me to stay, she just doesn't want to have to amuse herself. Well, I'm not playing her stupid games. I'm getting out of here!"

Yumi sprinted down the hall and out into the courtyard. The gate was in sight. "How stupid," she observed. "They just left it wide open." The drawbridge was down, and the maidservant could see out into the sunlit fields of the village beyond. She fingered her necklace gently. It was a pendant of a dragon, given to her by her father as a good luck charm before he had died.

Yumi crept forward cautiously, looking for the guards. She gave a disdainful snort upon realizing that they were nowhere to be found. "Even the guards have left their posts," she said to herself wryly. "Well, that makes it easier for me, in any case."

Slipping out into the sunlight, Yumi ran swiftly down the packed dirt road towards the village, holding her skirt up slightly to avoid tripping and to try to keep it at least partially dust-free.

The village was packed with happy citizens, with maidens dancing and laughing and weaving flowers into each other's hair, and everything was decorated with pale greens and blues and yellows, the colors of spring. Yumi had always loved the spring festival, but wasn't supposed to attend this year because she had moved up in the pecking order to the princess's personal maid. It was a nice job with a substantial amount of perks, but she was supposed to stay with the princess at all times. But endless rounds of embroidery, dancing lessons, and the company of the spoiled brat princess nullified the affects of the perks.

So today Yumi had freed herself for the afternoon to enjoy the festival. She had worn some of her older clothes to appear more like a village maiden, but she still feared that she would look out of place among the rest of the village maidens.

Three children ran by, squealing with laughter at some game and chasing a ball. Yumi smiled at them, and one smiled back shyly. She had reached the town now, and began to be jostled around, lost in the crowd of joyous people. Yumi felt content here, it was much nicer than being cooped up in that stuffy old palace all the time.

Through the crowed she spotted the tavern. It was so full that men were standing outside, and she recognized some of them to be palace guards. "Hmph. No wonder nobody is guarding the gates. They're all out here getting drunk" Still, she hurried past them for fear of being recognized. Under normal circumstances she would have reported them, but nothing badcould possiblyhappen during the festival.

Yumi broke free of the oppressive crowd, catching her breath between two houses. Her hair was tousled from the fight to get through the masses, and Yumi was grateful for the chance to collect herself. Looking out from where she was standing, Yumi wasn't too eager to head back out into the crowd. She spent all day in the castle getting jostled around by nobles and other servants, the last thing she wanted was to put herself back into that mob.

The maidservant looked around, trying to see what was behind the houses. In the distance she could make out a river, the same one where the village got its water supply. Making her decision quickly, Yumi cut through the peasant's properties and raced towards the river, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair.

The river was making small rippling noises as Yumi approached and plopped herself down in the grass on the small slope leading down to the river. From where she sat she could see the mountains in the distance, dark against the blue of the sky. The sun was warm on her skin, which was unusually pale from all that time in the palace. Yumi yawned, allowing herself to lay back on the soft earth and letting the sun warm her. It felt so good that Yumi soon felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Yumi awoke suddenly, her dark eyes roving around for the source of her alarm. She didn't have to wait long to figure out what had awoken her, for another scream soon shattered the peaceful silence, followed by one of the most fearsome sounds Yumi had ever heard; a deep-throated roar that seemed to shake the very earth around her. 

Yumi's gaze settled back on the village, the source of the screams. A dark green dragon, scales glistening in the now-setting sun, was hovering over the streets, glaring down at the helpless citizens. Yumi leapt up, one thought ringing clear in her mind: She had to get back to the palace.

Taking off at a dead run, blind with fear, Yumi ran as hard as she could towards the spiral towers of the castle.

The sound of beating wings revealed that the dragon had spotted her and was giving chase like a dog running after a tennis ball. It's shadow fell over her and dust blew up all around, forcing Yumi to shut her eyes and fall to her knees coughing as the dirt penetrating into her lungs. Instinct screamed at her to run, but Yumi knew that it was a pointless effort at this stage in the game.

"Princess," the dragon crowed deeply, sounding satisfied with itself and sniffing Yumi expertly as though it did this all the time. She threw her arms over her head to try to block it, but the dragon scooped her up in it's claws and rose up into the air, soaring off towards the mountains with it's prize clutched.

Yumi screamed long and hard, more for her own personal comfort than for hope that anyone would save her. Even if the village men were sober enough to fetch their bows and arrows, she highly doubted that the sharpened sticks would penetrate the dragon's thick scales. She was certainly in for it this time, the dragon was no doubt swiping her away to be its dinner or lunch or snack, or something equally as horrible.

The maidservant tried to ignore the sharp claw digging into her side. It hadn't broken the skin, but it was rather uncomfortable. She did find herself grateful that she was still alive to feel anything though. "Please, just let me live through the night," she whispered softly, her voice carried away on the wind as they sped towards the ever-looming mountains.

* * *

**So, what does everyone think? You like, dislike? Feedback is always encouraged! (hint hint)**


	2. In which Yumi and the Dragon are introdu...

Well, I was typing my DP fic, but I started reading all the reviews I got for this one and decided I had to update! 

**tayla83**-Your review made me so happy that I started to cry!

**MystDragon2k**-No, actually the princess is rather irelevent to the rest of the story, I don't even think she'll make an appearance beyond Yumi thinking about her. So I never really gave her character to be. The only truly bratty character is Sissy, and she has another role in this... (P.s.- Thanks for being the first reviewer!)

**Julia Poprocks**-See my above answer, and I just wanted to hug you back! (Hug)

**Trake**-I could give you a hint as to how the human/dragon thing is going to work, but that would involve giving away too much of my plot :)

**Mewberries**-I am going through a dragon obsession right now, which kind of spawned this fic. Glad to meet another dragon lover!

**Leelei**- I don't know if I can make it more than five chapters unless I come up with some little 'filler' incidents. This is one of the few fics I actually planned out ahead of time, outlining each chapter. Normally I write flying by the seat of my pants, lol!

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale by Ransomed Heart**

**_Chapter Two: In which Yumi and the Dragon are introduced_**

Yumi had given up fighting as they flew over the mountain. She was resigned to her fate; She was obviously destined to become some kind of dragon snack so there was really no point in fighting. The claw was still digging into her side, but the initial pain had receded to a dull throb that was easier to ignore.

The captured maidservant had closed her eyes, trying to pretend she was anywhere else, except for maybe back at the castle. Someplace other than being toted away to her impending doom by a dragon. Suddenly they jerked to the left. Yumi felt her head snap sharply and she looked around frantically to try to identify the cause of the sudden jerk.

A loud roar from above told her all she needed to know. Another dragon, this one a fiery crimson, was circling above like a vulture. Yumi choked back a scream as it dove again, spiraling towards them with deadly precision. Her dragon dove to the right this time, but was unable to avoid the brunt of the attack. It screamed, throwing it's head up to the sky as the other dragon's claws tore through scales and flesh on it's back.

Yumi screamed this time as the plummeted downwards, the dragon unable to stop the decent. At the last instant, just as Yumi was preparing herself for a premature death, the dragon regained control and lifted them up, slowly taking them back to their previous altitude. The crimson dragon was gone, having flown off after injuring the green one.

"What was that about," she snapped sharply at the dragon, not caring if she was rude. It was probably going to kill her later anyway, so she might as well get some answers out of it.

"Nothing," the dragon bit back coarsely. "That dragon and I just...don't like each other."

"That's pretty cryptic," Yumi snapped back under her breath. Not liking each other was a far cry from attacking one another.

If the dragon heard her, it didn't comment. The flight continued in silence, neither human nor dragon in the mood for conversation. Minutes later, the dragon swooped downwards into the mountains and pulled sharply into the entrance of a cave, dropping Yumi unceremoniously to the rocky ledge. She landed with a thump and cast the beast an annoyed look.

"Stop glaring," it snapped, moving past her to enter the vast cavern.

"Why should I," Yumi bit back, forgetting for a moment that she was in the presence of a dragon.

The dragon didn't seem offended by he tone, but it did look back at her stoically. "Because," it reasoned, "I have captured you, and unless you want to be eaten you may as well do what I say."

Yumi bit her lip nervously. Out of one captivity and straight into another, wasn't life grand? Suddenly her attention shifted as the dragon stumbled and fell forward, the resounding boom echoing through the cavern. The maidservant rush forward and slipped only to land in something vaguely warm and realized with a start that it was the dragon's blood.

"Your wound," she cried out, scrambling up and rushing to the dragon's side. "We have to stop the bleeding!"

"Through that archway," the dragon indicated with a nod. "There should be bandages in there, and a tub for water to wash the wound." Yumi gave it a curt nod and ran to find the supplies.

A minute later she ran back in, lugging a tub of water with bandages tucked under one arm. The tub had been next to a pool of water and the bandages had been on a stone shelf carved into the wall. The dragon had sprawled itself out and Yumi hastily began washing the wound, suddenly feeling sorry for the beast. She knew, on some level, that showing compassion for a dragon that had kidnapped her was absurd, but she couldn't simply leave it there to bleed itself to death.

The dragon hissed softly as the water soaked into the wound, wiping away the blood. Yumi ignored its expression of pain, continuing to clean the gash. "So, tell me about yourself," she said conversationally, trying to distract the beast from the pain before it lashed out at her. "Do you have a name, or shall I call you dragon," she quipped lightheartedly.

The dragon paused, considering. "It's Ulrich. What's yours?"

Yumi smiled into the wound, grateful that the dragon couldn't see her. At least it had a name, and judging by that it was a male dragon "I'm Yumi."

"What, no fancy title," the dragon bit out. "No 'Princess Yumi, heir to the throne of whatever city I took you from?"

Yumi cocked her head to the side, confused for a moment, then the realization dawned. Ulrich thought she was the princess. Of course, he had sniffed her, and spending all day stuck with the brat must make Yumi smell like her! The maidservant hersitated. Should she tell the dragon that she wasn't a princess. He might eat her if she did, and Yumi didn't want to risk it.

"I don't really like my title," She said slowly, a half-truth. She really didn't like her title, it just wasn't the title the dragon thought that she owned. She glanced down and notice that the dragon seemed to have other wounds. Old scars, she realized suddenly, made by the claws of other dragons. This wasn't the first attack. She switched to the bandages, wrapping him up quickly before speaking.

"You have a lot of scars," she observed aloud. "You get attacked quite often, don't you?"

Ulrich hissed again, this time with a growling undertone. "That's not your concern!" He rose and stalked away back further into the cave. His tail pointed at another doorway and he growled at her again. "Your room is through there"  
And he was gone, disappearing into the darkened caverns.

Yumi placed her hands on her hips. Subject off limits, message recieved. She shook her head and went to her room (cave?) silently. It had a bed and a wardrobe, as well as a bedside table with a wash basin. The bare essentials. Finding herself exhausted, Yumi collapsed onto the bed and fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of dragon attacks.


	3. In which Yumi learns her duties and has ...

Well, I have already inadvertently strayed from my intended plans for this chapter (I got carried away in chapter two and I have to cover what I missed). I'm alternating updating this and my DP fic. If anyone has seen any Danny Phantom, please check out my fic, I could really use the feedback. Plus, Danny is absolutely adorable and cute and awesome (and I think I have a minor crush on a cartoon character...) Anyway (_cough_), on with the story! 

I think this chapter is going to come out a little flat, I'm having a hard time getting into it.

**Trillinka**- Shhhhh, no giving away my plot, lol! Actually, that was only half of what's going to happen.

**animesk8ergirl**- yay, more dragon fans!

**Wind91Rider**- And more dragon fans! I'm so happy! Anyway, I promise, you'll see how the dragon/human thing is going to work. I can't tell you how though, because that would spoil the story.

**Julia Poprocks**- A good guess, but no, Sissy is not the crimson dragon. She will appear in this chapter though. Don't feel stupid, that was a good guess!

**Mewberries**- Don't sweat the crimson dragon too much, the incident itself was more important that the dragon that was involved. (slaps self) Now I'm teetering on the edge of giving away my plot!

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale by Ransomed Heart**

**_Chapter Three: In which Yumi learns her duties and has a visitor_**

Yumi awoke the next morning, not feeling particularly rested. Her sleep had been fitful, and she splashed herself with water from the washbasin to wake herself and wash away the memory of the dreams.

Upon emerging from her new room, Yumi saw that Ulrich was already up and moving about the various caverns. He seemed distracted, and he stalked by Yumi several times before he noticed her.

"Good, you're up. The kitchen cavern is over there, make yourself something to eat. When you're done, please try to tidy this place up. I'm not much of a housekeeper, so that will be your task around here. The treasure room is down that shaft, it could stand to be organized." Yumi made mental notes of the doorways he had indicated.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some...things to do," Ulrich answered cryptically. "I'm be back before sundown, please have dinner ready to eat by then." He paused. "You can cook, right?"

Yumi's first reaction was to be insulted, but then she remembered that Ulrich thought she was a princess, and therefore knew nothing of the culinary arts. Instead, she waved him off. "I'll manage."

The dragon nodded and exited the cave, leaving Yumi alone. "Well, he's obviously not concerned with me running away or anything," she mused. "He seems rather high-strung though. I wonder why he's so stressed out."

She looked around, suddenly aware of how massive the caves were. "Kitchen," she reminded herself. "Eating is a good idea."

Yumi located a pot an some rice, no doubtstolen from some village, and began to boil her food.

This whole situation seemed so surreal. In the blink of an eye, Yumi realized that her whole life was now inevitably and irrevocably altered. She stared down into the rice, blinking back the tears that threatened to blur her vision. "I didn't want this," she said quietly, the sound echoing dully off of the cave walls and ringing in her ears as if to accentuate the words.

The maidservant's tears began to splash into the boiling water. "I just wanted to get away for a while, I never wanted this to happen. Now I can never go home..."

"Yoo-hoo! Is anyone here?"

Yumi started at the high-pitch voice that echoed around the caverns and danced around her ears. Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dress, one she had found in the wardrobe of her room, Yumi rushed towards the entrance of the cave.

Standing at the entrance was another girl, this one wearing a thin silver circlet for a crown. She beamed widely when she saw Yumi.

"Ah, so what Emily said was true, Ulrich did get a princess."

"Excuse me, but who are you? And who is Emily?" Yumi put her hands on her hips and stared the princess down. How dare she storm into someone else's cave without even so much as an introduction. Yumi knew, on some level, that it was stupid and hypocritical to get angry at the girl for not bothering with a ritual that Yumi had always hated to begin with, but she was still annoyed.

The princess tittered. That was the only way Yumi could describe her laugh, was a titter. "I'm Princess Sissy, captive of the dread dragon Emeraldas. Princess Emily is the captive of the dread dragon Tobias. And what is your title?"

Yumi had to stop herself from giving a simple introduction. As far as anyone here knew, she was a princess and had to act the part. "Princess Yumi, captive of the dread dragon Ulrich," she forced out. "Can I help you with something?" Because if I can't, I really like to get back to my pity party, she added silently.

"I just wanted to see if the misfit dragon actually did something right for once," Sissy sneered. "Who knows, maybe he is semi-normal after all."

Yumi's temper flared. Ulrich may have kidnapped her, but there was no way this stuck-up little brat was going to come in here and insult him. Yumi had run away to get away from one princess and was not at all pleased to find herself faced with another one. "If all you're here to do is insult my dragon, then get out. I have things to do and no time to put up with you!"

Sissy seemed to puff herself up. "Fine! Good luck on not getting eaten!" She stormed off, presumably back to her own set of caverns, and Yumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that about? They way she talks the other dragons must be treating Ulrich like a freak or something"

Yumi brushed the incident off and went to go eat her rice.

* * *

Yumi wiped dust off her face and bent back over the pile of books. Alphabetizing book written in Latin and Greek was not fun when she only knew miniscule amounts of either language. She had been in this dusty cavern for hours on end and the piles of book seemed to only grow larger.

Ulrich had arrived back some time before, with yet another scratch. This one must have been minor because he had vanished into the maze of caves before Yumi could even suggest patching it. That was fine with her, she was in a bad mood too and didn't need to deal with his drama at the moment. If the reclusive dragon wanted company he would just have to come to her.

What was with him anyway. He seemed nice, but it was like he was hiding something from her. Yumi was getting annoyed with the whole ordeal, and she hadn't even been there for an entire twenty-four hours yet. First he had dodged her question about the red dragon, then he wouldn't tell her where he was going that morning. And that was excluding the weird attacks and injuries he seemed to keep sustaining. Why was Ulrich always being attacked by the other dragons? It just didn't make sense, and what Sissy had said only confirmed Yumi's suspicions that something was not entirely right here. Not that being mistaken for a princess and kidnapped by a dragon was in normal by any stretch of the imagination, but something was freaky nonetheless.

Yumi shook her head. This was giving her a headache. She forced herself back to the book, and made a mental note to tell Ulrich about the incident involving Sissy later.


	4. In which Yumi makes a grand escape

(Author pops up) Howdy everybody! 

Readers: Where have you been!

Author: Um...

Readers: That's what we thought. Lazy bum.

Author: (Sticks tongue out at readers) Anyway, here's chapter four!

Luna- I'll update, I promise!

MystDragon2k- I shall speak to you this time! Howdy!

Yuriko Nishidera- Was she really predictable? I suppose that means my characterization is good, lol.

Chinesechic- Don't worry darling, you'll see soon what's wrong with Ulrich...Honestly, I'm shocked no one has figured out his secret yet...

Mewberries- No, Ulrich doesn't confess things easily. Hehe, Yumi-chan's gonna have fun getting the answer out of him.

EPearlFairy- Yay, another Patricia Wrede fan! Actually (sweatdrop) I never came up with roles for Odd, Jeremie, or Aelita...I may have to take your suggestions...At least the Jeremie and Aelita ones. Credit to you for the idea of making Aelita the princess of Jeremie-kun, the King of the Dragons. May he live longer than Tokoz!

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale by Ransomed Heart**

**_Chapter Four: In which Yumi makes a (not so) grand escape_**

Yumi's dark eyes fluttered open. She still wasn't used to her new room, and she started momentarily when her eyes adjusted to the gloom when she didn't immidiately recognize her surroundings. Assuring herself that she wasn't dreaming or dead, she untangled herself from the covers.

A trip over to the wardrobe revealed several plain dresses, perfect for working in. She hadn't bothered looking the day before, but Yumi found in comforting to be able to put on clean clothes. She emerged from her room well-rested and refreshed.

Ulrich was already awake for the second day in a row, this time redressing his newest wound.

"Need some help?" Yumi didn't wait for an answer before taking over the bandaging.

He snorted gruffly, finally muttering something that sounded vaguely like a 'thank you.'

Yumi realized that this was the perfect time to ask Ulrich what was going on. he couldn't very well stalk off in the middle of having a cut wrapped after all.

"I had a visitor yesterday," she said casually, gauging his response carefully.

Ulrich head snapped towards her. "A dragon," he demanded harshly.

"No," Yumi said, still keeping her tone neutral. "A Princess."

"Whose," he demanded roughly.

"Her name was Sissy," Yumi said calmly, refusing to react to his attitude. "I think she said her dragon's name was Emerald or something."

"Emeraldas," Ulrich hissed, smoke coming out as he spat the name. "Curse that meddling witch!"

"That's rather rude," Yumi shot back at him.

"She's determined to undermine me!" Ulrich turned his fiery gaze upon Yumi. "Don't ever talk to that princess again!"

"Why not?" Yumi yanked the bandage tight in annoyance. How dare he tell her who she could and could not speak to! It was worse than living back in the palace.

"Because she intends to use you to get to me," Ulrich roared back.

"By telling me that you're the misfit dragon?"

Ulrich froze, stunned by her words. "And what would you know of it?"

"I know the other dragons hate you! I know every time you return here you have a fresh wound from another attack! I know that you won't tell me anything so I have to get answers from complete strangers!"

"You don't need answers to questions that don't concern you!"

Things had quickly escalated into an all-out shouting match, but Yumi was past caring at this point. "I am your Princess! I think it does concern me!"

Ulrich looked into her eyes for a moment, and Yumi could see the emotions swirling in his own. He looked away after a long moment. "I'm going out." Ulrich turned and began walking towards the entrace to the cave.

"You're running away," Yumi translated.

Ulrich froze and stiffened, but then continued walking. Yumi heard the sound of beating wings moments later, echoing Ulrich's exit.

"Fine, run," Yumi shouted after him, knowing Ulrich was beyond hearing range. "You don't owe me any answers! I thought we could be friends, I thought we could begin to trust each other!" Her voice died down. "I guess I was wrong," she whispered.

That's it then, she raged. If he wouldn't talk to her, she would just leave. Runnng quickly to the kitchen, Yumi wrapped some bread and fruit into a bundle and took one last look around the cave. "I'm better off as a servant than a captured princess," she said sullenly.

Making her way out of the cave, Yumi worked her way along a narrow edge. After a few perilous minutes the path leveled out and Yumi had more walking room. The terrain was rocky at best, and Yumi found herself slipping occasionly on the jagged rocks.

"Ahhhh!" Yumi felt her left foot slide out from under, catching between two rocks as she fell. "My ankle!"

Working her foot out of the rocks, Yumi inspected the ankle. It wasn't broken, but probably sprained. "Great. Just perfect. Now I can't run and I can't go back."

"Run from where?"

Yumi's head shot up at the sound of the girl's voice. "Who are you?"

Before her stood a slight pink-haired maiden. "My name is Princess Aelita. What are you doing out here?"

Yumi shrugged slightly. "Trying to run away. What are you doing out here?"

Aelita smiled at her, reaching to help Yumi up. "I'm running an errand for my dragon. You wouldn't by chance be Ulrich's new Princess, would you?"

Yumi turned red. "Something like that. How'd you know?"

Aelita laughed. "Well, I know all of the other princesses up here, and only Ulrich could chase a princess away after only two days. He's not exactly Mr. Personality, is he?"

"Oh, he has personality," Yumi spat. "It's just a bad one."

The Princess laughed again. "Don't judge him too harshly. Ulrich just guards himself closely. He has his reasons."

"It can't be healthy," Yumi reasoned.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Aelita agreed. "However, I am heading to his cave right now, so I might as well take you back with me."

Yumi turned her head away. "I'm not going back."

Aelita laughed. "At least he got a girl as stubborn as he is. I can't very well leave you here, so at least let me help you with that ankle."

Yumi didn't get a chance to give consent, because the Princess already begun helping her limp back along the path to Ulrich's cave, leaving Yumi to wonder if she would ever really be free.


	5. In which more questions develop

This certainly is coming along nicely, ne minna-san? 

**Yuriko Nishidera**- Don't worry, it's not really Ulrich's life that the dragons are after. None of the attacks are meant to be fatal they're just...Oh, I'll give away my plot, darn it all! Keep reading and see!

**Luna**- I shall spread the word!

**Mewberries**- She gets drags back in all of my fics, doesn't she? I guess Yumi just seems like the 'running away'  
type to me.

**Trake**- Yay, at least one person is keeping up on my idea! Have you figured out Ulrich's secret yet?

**Trillinka**- I'm glad I know where I'm going with this, lol. Normally I just kind of write, I actually planned this fic out chapter by chapter.

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale by Ransomed Heart**

**_Chapter Five: In which more questions develop_**

Yumi stared glumly into the tea cup, swirling the tea around and trying to avoid the almost unnaturally happy gaze of the other princess.

"You can't pout forever," Aelita noted cheerfully, pouring steaming water from the banged-up kettle into her own cup. The phrase was spoken through her insistent humming of a rather repetitive song, and it was taking all of the maidservant's control not to say something rude.

"Why don't we find out more about each other," Aelita offered, sitting down in the chair across the table from Yumi. "I'm glad Ulrich finally found a princess."

Yumi shifted nervously. Why was she happy that another person was kidnapped by a dragon? It seemed an odd thing to say. "Why don't you start?" It was Yumi's way avoiding the subject.

Aelita smiled happily, obviously unaware of her hostess's discomfort. "All right. I'm the princess of Jeremie, the King of the Dragons. I'm doing it as part of a deal, to help my family."

Yumi's head shot up. "They wanted you to be captured by a dragon?"

The calmness with which she spoke on the subject was alarming. "Yes. It's really no trouble though, Jeremie is very good to me."

The maidservant could hardly believe her ears. "You mean to tell me that you just let yourself get carried off by a random dragon simply to please your family?"

Aelita pondered that for a moment as though she herself had never thought of it that way, but nodded. "I suppose that is about right, yes. Though it wasn't really a random dragon."

Yumi was left dumbfounded and forced herself to stare back into the tea. "What about you," Aelita asked.

Yumi jolted, realizing that she had never prepared a story to tell anyone. Nobody had asked, they simply assumed that she was a princess.

"Well, let's see...I was going for a walk in the palace garden when Ulrich attacked. In the chaos he grabbed me and took off before the guards even had a chance to stop him." It was sort of the truth anyway.

Aelita laughed. "That sounds like Ulrich. Act first, ask questions later. For all he knew he might not have even grabbed a princess!" More laughter. "Wouldn't that be something?"

Yumi twitched nervously. Did she know? How could she? "Yes, that would be pretty wild," Yumi confirmed.

The sound of beating wings echoed through the caverns. "Ulrich's back," Yumi said.

"Good, I need to speak with him," Aelita said, rising to her feet and heading towards the front. Before she even reached the archway marking the entrance to the kitchen, Ulrich poked his head in.

"Ah, I thought I smelled you, Princess Aelita," the dragon said lightly. "You've met Yumi then."

"Yes, we were just having some tea," Aelita said congenially. "But that's not why I'm here. Jeremie asked me to come an check up on you. It seems there have been some rumors of attacks, and judging by your fresh scars I'd say they are more than rumors."

Ulrich visibly stiffened. "It's none of King Jeremie's concern."

"Of course it's his concern! It's my concern! He promised you sanctuary as part of the deal!" Aelita's voice jumped up practically an octave as her volume increased as well.

"Who said I liked this deal? It's caused nothing but grief for everyone! Ulrich was shouting now too, seemingly egged on by the princess's anger.

"This agreement is the only thing keeping you alive. You would be dead right now if it weren't for King Jeremie, you just can't deal with this alone!"

It was by far the oddest sight Yumi had ever seen. She imagined that this must have been what her earlier argument with Ulrich had looked like; a tiny human facing off against a full-grown dragon, shouting in anger and frustration. Both princess and dragon seemed to have forgotten her presence as they stared each other down. Yumi got the distinct impression this wasn't the first time Aelita and Ulrich had squared off in this manner, the battle lines very clearly and familiarly drawn.

"I hate this, I hate all of this," Ulrich roared, looking around the cavern wildly. His eyes rested on Yumi for a moment, a whirlwind of emotions that the girl couldn't place. "I hate living this way, feeling so helpless!"

Yumi stepped forward uncertainly. "I'm not sure I understand," she said slowly. "But I'm here for you. I am your princess after all, right?" Liar, liar, her mind screamed at her. She was no princess.

Ulrich seemed to look at her for the very first time. The tenseness vanished from his large frame and he relaxed.

Aelita smiled. "Yes, you are his princess, and a very fine one at that." She turned to Ulrich. "I have seen all I need to see. Yumi, please come by and see me tomorrow, I believe Jeremie would like to meet you."

"All right," Yumi stammered out, confused by the request. Why would the King of Dragons want to meet her? Surely he had better things to do that entertain false princesses."

"Take care you two, I can see myself out." With that Aelita was gone, leaving as swiftly and as silently as when she had first approached Yumi on the mountain path.

A long tense silence settled over the room, until Ulrich finally shattered it.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely. "Your support means more than you could ever know." He paused. "I need to rest, I will see you in the morning."

Yumi watched as the dragon moved off to his living chambers. "Yes, in the morning."


	6. In which Yumi makes a formal call

**HELP WANTED:**  
I need the help/advice of a Fruits Basket/Furuba fan for my Generations fic (summary in bio). I am basing everything I know off of the manga, so it would be beneficial if my helper was familiar with that as well, simply because I don't know how much the anime changes, if anything. If interested, say so in a review or email me, I would really appreciate any help offered. 

Alrighty, chapter six has arrived!

**Trilinka**- I would say that you and Trake are probably the closest so far. Don't worry about having read the books though, really all I took from them was the idea of dragons taking princesses.

**MystDragon2**k- of course you're good enough for me, I love all of my reviewers! I'm sorry, have some cookies! (Gives cookies)

**Black RoseReina**- Will Jeremie figure it out? Wait and see...Oh, and am I correct in assuming you're a .hack fan?

**animesk8ergeek**- You'll see!

**Luna**- Yay! it is returning! I watched Teddygodzilla! Did anyone else see it?

**aZn SiStEr**- Don't worry, I don't think Jeremie's looking to see if Yumi's a princess or not. (Slaps self) No giving away my plot! Must watch what I say...

**Mewberries**- You seem to be close also, you just haven't made the connection yet...

**Wind91Rider**- Thanksgiving dinner? For Yumi's sake I hope not, lol.

**Trake **_(of evil laziness! MWAHAH!)-_ In a way I hope you do have it figured out, I'd hate to think that my writing is so bad that people can't keep up with my plots, lol.

**Kay**- Deeper and deeper still, I assure you...

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale by Ransomed Heart**

**_Chapter Six: In which Yumi makes a formal call_**

"Time to wake up!"

Yumi ignored the voice, instead rolling over and burying her head under the pillow, groaning her disinterest. Moments later she felt something poke her in the back. Slapping at it angrily, Yumi was forced to roll over and glare at the doorway, from which Ulrich had inserted his tail to poke her. The rest of his body wouldn't fit inside of the human-sized room.

"Go away," the maidservant snapped irritably while waving the dragon away sleepily, apparently having forgotten that she was addressing a dragon.

In response Ulrich roared loudly, causing his captive to sit up suddenly as glare at him even harder. "You have to meet King Jeremie today, remember?"

Yumi found herself jolted awake by the thought. That was right, she had to meet Jeremie! She leapt out of the bed and made an effort to shove Ulrich's tail out of the room.

"Get out, I have to change," she snapped, causing the dragon to laugh.

"As you wish, Princess," he said gallantly as he vanished from her room, causing Yumi to blush slightly. She reminded herself sharply that he was only calling her princess because Ulrich thought she actually was a princess. Yes, that was most definitely it.

But his comment the night before had an impact on Yumi. It felt good to be appreciated, a sentiment rarely expressed to servants. She was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, Ulrich wasn't so bad after all.

The maidservant shook her head and flew over to the wardrobe, ruffling through the dresses until she found a scarlet silk one. "This was obviously not meant to be worked in," she observed, twirling slightly with it and enjoying how it looked, but wincing when she stepped the wrong way and a jolt of pain shot up her ankle. "Definitely a dress suited for meeting a king," she said aloud as an attempt to ignore the pain.

Yumi washed quickly in her basin and changed into the dress, running a comb she'd found in the dresser through her raven hair.

"You look...nice," Ulrich offered weakly when she stepped out of her room. Yumi smiled, maybe he did have a good side. "Are you ready to go? I'll fly you."

Yumi shook her head. "I can walk."

Ulrich looked bemused. "Like how you walked yesterday? Don't think I haven't seen that ankle of yours."

Yumi blushed slightly, jumping to defend herself. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been acting like such a jerk!" Bad words, she realized too late.

"Well maybe if you would butt out I wouldn't have to act like a jerk," Ulrich snapped back. So much for him not being so bad.

Yumi resisted the overwhelming urge to slap herself. That one was most definitely her fault. "Look, you can fly me if you want, okay?" Letting him think he'd won was probably the best course of action at this point.

"Then let's go." Ulrich bent down so that Yumi could climb on his back. She scrambled up and adjusted herself until she was perched uncertainly between two of Ulrich's scales. This already promised to be a much more comfortable ride than her last trip with Ulrich.

Sure enough, the flight was smooth and relaxing. Yumi found herself constantly looking over her shoulder though, half expecting a foreign dragon to swoop down upon them. It made her a little antsy, and Yumi was grateful when they soared down into another cave.

Aelita emerged out of one of the side cavers, looking pleased when she saw who her visitors were. "You made it," she gushed as she walked towards the pair. "No attacks, I trust?"

"Not so much as a dragon in the skies," Ulrich assured her.

"Good, Jeremie's warning must have worked then." Ulrich grunted in a noncommittal fashion as he bent to let Yumi off of his back, swishing his tail uncomfortably.

Aelita noticed his actions, waving a pale hand at him. "I don't care whether you want his help or not. It's part of the contract, so you will just have to live with it."

The deal again. Yumi was getting more confused by the second, but Aelita ripped her out of any time she would have had to think things through. "Well, come on, Yumi." She took the older girl by the hand and led her towards an archway. "Jeremie is very eager to meet you. Remember your manners now, he is the king of the Dragons after all."

Yumi decided that she didn't need to be reminded of that, she could already feel the knots growing in her stomach. "Wait here, Ulrich, Jeremie wants a progress report from you."

"A what? If he thinks he can just stick his nose into my-" Aelita turned and cut the dragon off with a mere glare.

"Take it up with the King, not with me. Now, if you'll excuse us..." She trailed off, forcing Yumi forward into the next cavern.

It was darker, and Yumi's eyes took a moment to adjust. When they did, she almost gasped out loud. Before her was by far the largest dragon she had seen yet, and he was a sparkling sapphire blue. It was all she could do to keep her mouth from hanging open, and it took several seconds for her to come back to herself and curtsy.

"Ah, you must be Ulrich's princess. Aelita has told me much about you. It is Yumi, isn't it?"

"Y-yes sire, my name is Yumi."

The King showed several rows of long white teeth, and it took Yumi aback until she realized he was smiling at her. She shifted under his gaze, he had a look in his eyes that she simply couldn't place.

"Well then, Yumi, how do you like being a dragon's princess?"

Yumi considered that for a moment. "It's not so bad."

He looked more than a little shocked. "Doesn't the work bother you? It must be hard to adjust."

Yumi shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. If he only knew..."Not at all. In fact, when we get home I had better sweep out the main cavern and the kitchen, they've gotten rather dusty."

Jeremie laughed, shaking his head. "Aelita was right, Ulrich made a good choice. How are you and he getting along?"

Yumi snorted. "We fight, all the time. But after last night he stared being nicer to me, and this morning he was even teasing me a little." Now that she'd said it, his actions confused the maidservant even more.

The King nodded, smile growing wider. "Well, it seems he is making an effort at least.." Yumi coudln't think of a response to that, but after a few seconds she decided he hadn't been speaking to her anyway. The look in his eyes was distant now, as though he was musing to himself.

After a few moments he seemed to come back to himself and smiled at Yumi once again. "Well, it was good to meet you Yumi. Aelita, would you show her back out, please?"

Aelita emerged from the side, and Yumi realized that she had forgotten the younger girl was even there. She curtsied to Jeremie and allowed Aelita to lead her back out of the cavern.


	7. In which Yumi makes a confrontation

Wow, so many different guesses! I'm not going to say who is wrong or right, you'll just have to wait and see. Don't want to spoil my ending, after all. 

**MystDragon2k**- The main problem is pretty much the relationship between Ulrich and Yumi and how it is going to end, and of course the fact that everyone is keeping secrets here. Odd or Theo won't be making appearances though, I think I'm done introducing new characters. I think you guys are reading too much into the dragon attacks, they're meant to make a point, not to establish a villain...

**Luna**- That last chapter was hard to write, that's why it took so long...

**Kay**- It may not be about digging herself out though Oo

**aZn SiStEr**- it is more fun to write them fighting though, I enjoy the dialogue!

**Mewberries**- Cookies to you for the wonderful thought process. You really thought of everything!

**Trake...ination**- (Sticks out tongue) I know I'm famous for writing by the seat of my pants, but I honestly know where I'm going with this one, I promise. Besides, if I tell you whether or not you're right it will spoil the fun!

**xxxPainfulBlissxxx**- I like manga Yuki better actually...Actually I'm just obsessed with Yuki, hehe.

**aZn dReAmEr xD**- Yay, more dragon lovers! Don't worry, all your questions will be answered this chapter!

**BlackRoseReina**- Don't worry, I am completely and utterly obsessed with the entire .hack universe. That would be why this chapter took so long...(coughs)

**Julia Poprocks**- At least you guessed! We'll see who's right at the end of this chapter! (Hugs back)

**Not Your Average Fairy Tale by Ransomed Heart**

**_Chapter Seven: In which Yumi makes a confrontation_**

Yumi found herself standing next to Aelita while she waited for Ulrich to come out from his meeting with Jeremie. It had already been several minutes, and the fact that he had yet to emerge made her slightly nervous.

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be," Aelita asked her quietly.

Yumi started out of her thoughts, realizing that the princess was staring at her waiting for a response. "Oh, um," she stammered for a moment, "No, I guess it wasn't at all. He seems nice."

Aelita nodded earnestly. "He is.." She let the words hang, casting a look towards the adjoining cavern.

Yumi watched the princess and smiled. "At least out here you can fall in love with who you want to," she said pointedly. "No arraigned marriages, no suitors constantly hovering around you, competing for your attention." It amazed her that she could talk of these things without actually having experienced them for herself.

"That's true," Aelita agreed softly. "I just wish everyone saw it that way, then things around here would be much simpler."

She clapped a hand over her mouth, turning slightly pink. "Listen to me rambling," she said quickly. "You don't need to hear about all that."

Yumi stared at her, puzzled. What was that about?

Her pondering was cut short by the sounds of growling and shouting from the other room.

"If you don't say something now you might lose her!"

"I'll tell her when I'm ready!"

"You'll never be ready! By the time you're ready to tell her a knight will have come along to rescue her."

"You think I can't kill off a few knights?"

"Considering who you are, no, I don't think you could kill off a few knights."

"My abilities may surprise you. Besides, it's not like Aelita won't have suitors showing up soon!"

"No, she won't. That's part of the agreement, which you would remember if you were thinking clearly."

"Just because I don't agree with your kingly thinking patterns doens't mean I'm not thinking clearly!"

"Don't you want out of this, Ulrich? Don't you want this to end?"

"Why are you so concerned? As far as I can tell, you came out of this smelling like roses! Why do you have to complain about? It's the rest of us that are suffering!"

"Well for one thing, I certainly wouldn't have to deal with a spoiled brat like you!"

The King's voice was calm and reasoning, but Ulrich had quickly resorted to shouting (AN: Who do these two sound like? One who's calm and one who always resorts to fighting...tell me if you know!). It was very typical of Ulrich to simply get angry, Yumi realized, but what were they fighting over now?

"She tried to run away! All you've managed to do is scare her off. If you don't explain yourself now, you'll lose her forever."

There was a long pause, and Yumi concluded that Ulrich had never been told that she had run away. He had seen her ankle, but hadn't questioned how she got it. Yumi realized that she should have told him. Secrets certainly weren't helping this relationship along any.

Ulrich emerged suddenly from the cavern. He nodded to Aelita, and cast Yumi a withering glare. Oh yeah, he was mad about this one.

"Get on." He bent down and Yumi did as she was ordered, adjusting herself quietly.

"Ulrich, maybe you should go apologize," Aelita ventured gently from the ground.

Ulrich turned his gaze onto her. "I'm the one that was called a spoiled brat, remember? I'm sure you heard that whole conversation."

"What I heard doesn't matter," Aelita reasoned. "You need to listen to common sense."

"Common sense? Common sense! Common sense is what got me here in the first place! Listening to you is what got me here in the first place!"

Aelita visibly angered. "Don't you dare blame this on me! You brought this on yourself, and you can just get yourself out of it!"

"Then let me do things my way," the dragon hissed in a low voice. He turned away from Aelita and made his way towards the entrance, taking off swiftly. Yumi clung to his scales, unseated by his jerky movements.

Yumi could feel how tense he was by the muscles in his back. She was scared to speak for several minutes, but finally decided to voice her concerns. "Hey, are you okay," she asked him as quietly as she could considering the wind rushing past her.

"Of course I'm not okay," he spat. "I would be much more okay if everyone would stop meddling."

Yumi stared at him in exasperation, feeling better for it even though he couldn't see her face. "Maybe they just care about you," she reasoned. She was sick of the fighting, sick of the lies. These cryptic conversations had gone on long enough for Yumi's taste. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything anymore.

"Well I'm sick of it," Ulrich snorted, smoke coming out of his mouth as he did so.

"Then how must everyone else be feeling?" Yumi didn't get a reply, so she continued on. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but it's clear I've gotten mixed up in something beyond a simple kidnapping."

They reached their cave, and Ulrich swooped down and landed with precision just inside. Yumi slipped off of his back and walked around to face him.

The dragon had hung is head, refusing to meet her gaze. "I was really a jerk back there, wasn't I?"

Yumi contemplated her answer for a moment. "Yes, you were. But if you would just explain to me what is really going on around here it will probably justify your anger." She was trying hard not to upset him even more.

Ulrich laid down suddenly and Yumi scrambled back several feet to give him more room. "You may want to sit down, this could take quite a while. It's time you knew the real reason you were brought here."

Yumi nodded and found a flat rock to sit on, adjusting herself and looking at Ulrich expectantly.

The dragon took a deep breath and began his tale. "I will start at the beginning, I guess. About six months ago I wasn't a dragon. I was a prince of a country on the other side of these mountains. I was-am, I guess- bullheaded and I never listened to what anyone told me to do.

"There was an old woman living in our forest, rumored to be a witch. I went in on a dare, and to make a long story short, she placed a curse on me. I was turned into a dragon until such a time as someone would fall in love with me."

Yumi interrupted. "So that's why I was kidnapped?"

The prince-turned-dragon nodded. "Yes, but I'm not quite there yet."

"My parents were at a loss. Their eldest son, heir to the kingdom, wasn't in a position to do much of anything, let alone find a princess to break the spell. They had to get rid of me, a dragon hanging around wasn't exactly good for the royal image. They had to make me disappear, to keep up appearances.

"That's where Jeremie and his 'deal' come in. My parents sought him out and asked him to give me sanctuary here with the dragons. He agreed, on the condition that he receive a princess as well. My sister, Princess Aelita, volunteered. My parents fought her on it, but she cares too much for me I guess. She wouldn't hear any of their objections."

Yumi couldn't help but smile slightly. It was easy to see what a caring person Aelita was.

Ulrich continued. "A cave was built for me, and a special human-sized room was added in. But the other dragons aren't stupid, they could tell that I wasn't what i appeared to be. Hence, the attacks began as an way to drive me off. Jermie has been struggling to control them, and finally pressured me into finding a princess. Six months later, here we are. Now, that you know, I am going to have to ask you to marry me. Welcome to my life, Princess."

His final words jolted Yumi. He still thought she was a princess!

"I have two things to say. First of all, that is the most unromantic way I have ever heard of to ask someone to marry you. Secondly, I have a secret of my own." Yumi paused to take a deep breath. "I'm not really a princess."

Ulrich's dark eyes grew wide with shock. "But-how-you-?"

Yumi shook her head. "I'm nothing but a maidservant. I smelled like a princess to you because I spent all of my time around her. So, what do we do now?"

Ulrich pondered for a moment. "The curse didn't say anything about it having to be a princess that fell in love with me..."

Yumi puffed up slightly. "Who ever said I was in love with you?"

Ulrich shook his head. "No one did. But you obviously care, or you wouldn't be here right now." When it was clear that Yumi had nothing to say to that, he grinned and continued. "If you don't mind marrying a dragon, then you will be a princess by marriage, which will take care of that royal technicality. That should please my parents."

"But how can I break the curse if I'm not in love with you," Yumi questioned. "You're not making any sense!"

Ulrich sighed. "You may not be in love with me, but I am very fond of you. And girl who can yell back in my face when I get bratty is wonderful in my book. And I think if you give me a chance, you may come to love me. So, how about it? Will you marry me?"

The rational part of Yumi's brain screamed no, but part of her remembered Ulrich's playful sweetness that had made her blush that morning. He really did seem nice...And this whole adventure was so mixed up anyway, why not just seal the deal? It was better than going back to her bratty princess.

She stood and smiled at the dragon-no, her dragon. "Yes."

**-End-**

**Congrats to Mewberries, who completely unraveled my ending! I was so pleased that you figured it out (hugs). Several other people were on the right track as well, so cookies for everybody!**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
